


When Life Gives You a Tail

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, neko Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wakes up with a pair of cat ears and a fluffy tail one morning. Noiz takes full advantage of it when he discovers that they are very sensitive, as is Aoba’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Gives You a Tail

 

When Aoba wakes up this morning, he doesn’t feel any different. Okay, so his bum smarts a bit from last night’s activities but that’s pretty normal ever since he moved to Germany with Noiz. Noiz definitely still has those teenage hormones and one night, they had gone five rounds before Aoba nearly passed out from sheer exhaustion. He pads into the bathroom to wash up and when he looks up into the mirror, he screams pretty much like a girl in a horror flick.

On top of his head is a pair of turquoise feline ears and behind his back, a fluffy tail is swishing back and forth. With shaking hands, he touches the tips of the ears and yup, he can feel his fingertips on it. So Noiz didn’t put them on him whilst he slept on anything. He twists his body around to see that the tail is coming out from a spot above his butt crack and the fur on it is really soft. Stroking it makes him want to purr and he slaps himself for the thought.

“Aoba, what’s wrong?” Noiz asks from outside the door. And Noiz being Noiz, he barges into the bathroom.

“You brat, don’t you know to knock before you enter?” Aoba scolds, face flushing scarlet. It must be weird, seeing him with cat ears and tail like this was some crazy movie.

“Cute,” Noiz comments, moving forwards to scratch behind Aoba’s newly acquired ears. This time, Aoba does purr because apparently, his body is very sensitive to Noiz’s touches. He clamps his hand over his mouth much to Noiz’s amusement.

“It’s not funny!” Aoba argues, the fur on his tail bristling. But he can’t stay mad at his boyfriend when he keeps playing with his ears and a hand comes up to play with his tail as well.

“Hnngh, Noiz!” Aoba yelps, a shock of pleasure shooting up his spine. It’s not like Noiz is outright seducing him or anything but everything Noiz is doing makes him purr and arouses him furthermore. Noiz runs his fingers through Aoba’s hair and then along his cat ears and watch the lights go wild in those hazel brown eyes.

“Feel good?” Noiz asks, moving in to kiss the nape of Aoba’s neck. He then takes in a strand of Aoba’s hair into his mouth and sucks on it gently.

“D-don’t do that!” Aoba stutters. It’s too late though, his dick is half-hard already and Noiz tugging at his tail lightly isn’t helping any.

“But you look so sexy all flustered and pink-cheeked,” Noiz smirks, now kissing the tip of one of the cat ears.

“Haa,” Aoba moans breathlessly and it feels so good like that.

Noiz tugs at his wrists and Aoba follows Noiz back to the bedroom obediently. He watches as Noiz retrieves a lube bottle and slicks up his fingers. Aoba lies back on the bed with his face down on his knees and as expected, kisses his entrance before tucking in a finger. His other hand keeps stroking Aoba’s tail and that in conjunction with Noiz’s skilful finger makes Aoba purr uncontrollably.

“Brat,” Aoba gasps out when Noiz nips at his entrance before sticking his tongue inside as well. The first time Noiz did that to him, it shocked him and Aoba wasn’t sure whether or not he enjoyed it. But now, rimming is something they do pretty much every time they have sex and Aoba has grown to love the sensation of something warm and wet stretching him out gently.

The problem is that the cat ears and tail are extremely sensitive to touch and Noiz sometimes takes his mouth off to nip at the base of Aoba’s tail or scratch behind his ears, he can feel his orgasm rising up. It’s embarrassing just how wound up he is already and when he comes, it’s unexpected and too soon.

“Are you extra sensitive or something today?” Noiz asks, pulling his finger out and gently rubbing at Aoba’s stomach.

“Dunno. Stupid cat ears, ugh.” Aoba whinges.

Chucking, Noiz massages Aoba’s scalp tenderly. It’s relaxing and even though most of the sensation in his hair has dulled, the gesture still feels nice. And kind of erotic too, especially when Noiz’s fingers dance towards the ears.

“Perverted brat,” Aoba accuses when Noiz starts to suck a bruising kiss onto his collarbone.

“Can’t help it. You look so sexy-cute with those ears and tail and I’m only human,” Noiz is quick to defend himself. “Besides, you can’t be the only who has all the fun here; that’s not fair, love.”

Noiz turns Aoba back around and seat him on his lap. Aoba’s discovered quickly that Noiz prefers to have Aoba sit on his lap and look into each other’s eyes when they make love or fuck him against the wall for the other times when he’s feeling it. Either way is fine for Aoba, although he secretly likes the cowgirl position better because that way he can exert some degree of control over Noiz.

The blond rubs a slick finger around the entrance to loosen Aoba up and slowly, thrusts into him. Aoba throws his head back and nearly cries out Noiz’s name loudly because he can feel every inch of it as Noiz’s piercings drag against his inner walls. He blames the cat ears for his hypersensitivity and Noiz surely takes advantage of it by tugging lightly at his tail.

“Stop that, I’ll come too soon again!” Aoba protests.

Noiz looks up to give Aoba a devious look as if to say, ‘oh really?’ and Aoba smacks him upside the head. “Shut up!”

“It’s not like it’s a bad thing,” Noiz croons, thrusting sharply and Aoba loses his thoughts for a short moment. Noiz, being the brat that he is, continues his little assault until Aoba comes again, this time untouched.

“Awesome, didn’t know you could do that,” Noiz muses, smearing the cum splashed over Aoba’s belly with his fingers.

“Don’t, nghh,” Aoba can’t articulate and Noiz’s hard dick is still inside of him, pressing into his prostate. Despite his protests, his cock twitches in interest and Aoba wonders why his body is acting this way. Could it all be attributed to the stupid cat ears?

“Cute,” Noiz comments. He manages a few more thrusts before he comes as well. After he pulls out carefully in a few minutes, he plays with Aoba’s tail again.

“Reckon this is a permanent condition?” Noiz asks, devious smile playing on his lips.

Aoba feels his cheeks heat up so he punches Noiz’s chest in retaliation. “Shut up you perverted brat. How am I meant to live a normal life if it is?”

Noiz shrugs. “Dunno. But I know that I will love you ‘til the end no matter what.”

“Sap,” Aoba comments, but he snuggles into Noiz’s warm side nonetheless.


End file.
